Crins de souvenirs
by Milju
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un jeu "Les Nuits du Fof", je vous présente un recueil de souvenirs de Laura. Simples, cohérents ou ne suivant absolument pas l'histoire originale, je vous laisse découvrir cette série d'OS. Bonne lecture à tous.
1. Tapis Fof

Téléphone – Sac – Pied – Désolant - Tapis

_« Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM »_

_Je pense que la phrase du dessus annonce le tout mais je voulais quand même signaler que c'était ma première participation à la Nuit du Fof et surtout en différé. L'idée : 1 heure = 1 thème. Pour cet OS, il s'agissait du mot « Tapis ». Je remercie Mlle Elea et Miss de Lune pour m'avoir fait connaître ce jeu assez délirant ! _

Elle entend le réveil qui sonne et sort aussitôt de son lit. Elle est jeune et dynamique, en tout cas pour faire ce qu'elle a prévu de faire aujourd'hui. Pour aller à l'école, c'est une autre paire de manche. Je vous présente donc Laura Fleming, jeune cavalière et accessoirement élève qui habite avec sa mère et son grand-père au ranch Heartland. Heartland est un lieu magique pour la jeune fille, son havre de paix si on peut le dire ainsi. Les chevaux qui évoluent autour d'elle lui donnent l'impression d'exister pour quelque chose. Mais son préféré dans tout ce harem qui fait le bonheur de Laura est son poney Sundance. Double poney, il est petit par la taille mais grand par le cœur et saurait tenir tête à n'importe quel étalon qui tenterait de lui mettre une bottée. Son poney, elle en est fière ça c'est sûr, tout comme elle est fière de sa mère, Marion, qui soigne les chevaux avec des méthodes dites naturelles.

Nous disions donc que notre jeune amie est très motivée ce matin, et pour cause, il s'agit d'une occasion pour elle de partir en balade avec Sundance en repérage pour le grand concours que sa mère veut organiser dans les environs. Pour situer Heartland, ce n'est pas compliqué, il s'agit d'une magnifique ferme au cœur de la forêt mais assez proche de la ville. Nôtre jeune héroïne de 12 ans enfile donc sa tenue pour la balade : un bon vieux jean et un tee-shirt avant de glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussons et de descendre les escaliers aussi vite que l'éclair. Dans la cuisine, son grand-père, Jack, est en train de faire cuire les pancakes préparés par Marion.

-Bonjour Poussin, alors t'as prévu une balade avec Sundance ce matin ?

-Oui, maman m'envoie en repérage pour la grande fête qui aura lieu le weekend end prochain. J'ai hâte d'y être.

-Eh bien, je crois que tu auras de la compagnie avec toi aujourd'hui…

La jeune fille s'arrête de manger son pancake à la confiture de cassis et regarde son aïeul interlocutée. Qui peut bien l'accompagner dans sa randonnée ? D'habitude sa mère lui fait assez confiance, il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment très débrouillarde pour une enfant de 12 ans.

-Qui cha ?

-Tu verras c'est une surprise… , lui dit-il avec mystère.

Laura, comme tous les enfants de cet âge-là, tente de lui faire cracher le morceau, malheureusement sans résultats. C'est donc dépité qu'elle part vers les écuries où elle sait qu'elle va trouver son meilleur ami : Sundance. Je reprends donc la description de ce poney qui vous ne connaissez pas bien, il s'agit, physiquement, d'un poney à la robe isabelle. « Cette couleur ne me dit rien ! » allez-vous me dire, ce par quoi je répondrais « Comme Spirit l'étalon des plaines ». Et là, nous avons toutes les clés en main pour comprendre la fierté de Laura. Son poney a beau être têtu, caractériel et petit il se donne à fond dans tout ce qu'elle lui demande, il est magnifique et en plus il est joueur. Le poney presque idéal… presque vous allez le voir.

Marion, la mère de Laura, se trouve dans le rond de longe avec un cheval qui a peur de l'eau. Pas facile pour le doucher ou même apporter l'eau dans l'abreuvoir. Il est ici en congé maladie, c'est ainsi que l'on peut définir le travail de sa mère dont Laura est si fière.

-Bonjour maman !, la salue-t-elle avec un gros bisou sur la joue, Je vais monter Sundance !

-D'accord, mais tu mets une selle cette fois-ci ! Et tu restes bien dans les chemins…

Laura ayant remarqué que sa mère ne lui parle pas d'un mystérieux accompagnateur, se dit que son grand-père lui a raconté des bêtises. Arrivée dans l'écurie, elle s'empresse d'aller voir son ami Sun', non sans dire bonjour à tous les occupants des boxes. Elle remarque d'ailleurs que quelques-uns sont dans les prés par cette magnifique chaleur. Sundance la remarque et la hennit de loin, il faut dire que lui n'a pas eu la chance de sortir ce matin…

-Oui mon beau, j'arrive !

Elle file voir le poney et lui administre toutes les papouilles possibles et imaginables qu'on peut lui donner. Mais comme monsieur a son petit caractère, ça ne dure pas bien longtemps. Elle lui donne sa ration et nettoie sa litière avant d'aller préparer son matériel de balade. Quand elle arrive dans la sellerie, ses méninges travaillent. Elle a son filet, elle a sa selle, mais elle est incapable de mettre la main sur son tapis !

Laura court se renseigner près de son grand-père qui répare les clôtures. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'a rien vu du tout. Ou du moins, avec l'histoire de ce matin il n'a rien voulu voir… Sa mère est dans la même situation que Jack, elle n'a pas vu le tapis de sa fille. C'est une chasse au trésor qui se met en place pour Laura et elle tient bien sûr le premier rôle : pirate à la recherche de son trésor. Elle fouille la sellerie de fond en comble, toute l'écurie, la maison… Si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, Sundance et elle ne sont toujours pas partis en repérages. Lessivée, elle décide de chercher dans les boxes des chevaux absents, des fois que quelqu'un ne lui aurait pas fait une blague. C'est alors que dans le box voisin de Pégasus (le cheval de sa mère), elle trouve son tapis, sous un petit chiot. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise ! Un chiot à Heartland, elle en rêvait mais jamais n'avait pu réaliser ce rêve.

-Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es mignon toi !

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE LAURA !, s'exclament son grand-père et sa mère (qui sont arrivés derrière sans bruit).

Laura est émerveillée, elle était tellement plongée dans sa balade et son repérage qu'elle en avait oublié son anniversaire. Elle qui avait parlé de nouveau matériel, elle était surprise de trouver un animal.

Après quelques conseils de son entourage, Laura amena le petit Golden Retriever près de Sundance qui, heureusement, l'accepta aussitôt. Elle le nomma Max.

**xxxxx**

Les cheveux dans le vent, elle se laisse porter par le rythme du galop. Les étendues devant elle sont magnifiques, elle est subjuguée par leurs beautés. C'est comme une poésie qui se crée autour d'elle. Elle se souvient, elle en est émue. Dans sa tête, un souvenir résonne de cette époque lointaine où l'insouciance et le bonheur régnait. Maintenant c'est un monde de responsabilités, elle s'en rend bien compte. Elle ralentit sa monture et derrière elle, une ombre la rattrape puise se cale à son niveau. Elle tourne la tête et lui sourit.

-Eh bien, si un jour j'avais su que tu m'aurais volé un tapis pour apparaître… j'aurais eu une collection de tapis, lui dit-elle en riant bien qu'elle n'attende pas de réponse de sa part.

Il la regarde et aboie, comme une réponse d'un autre langage. Comme si un lien s'était créé malgré les différences. Comme quoi, il ne suffit pas d'être pareils pour s'aimer… Il suffit juste d'un peu de magie et d'un tapis.

_Et voilà pour mon premier thème « Tapis » qui était quatrième dans ma liste mais que j'ai choisi de mettre en premier. Je vous laisse découvrir les autres. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_Bises !_

_Mil'_


	2. Téléphone Fof

_« Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM »_

_Je pense que la phrase du dessus annonce le tout mais je voulais quand même signaler que c'était ma première participation à la Nuit du Fof et surtout en différé. L'idée : 1 heure = 1 thème. Pour cet OS, il s'agissait du mot « Téléphone ». N'hésitez pas à aller lire les créations des autres auteures. _

-Et merde merde merde ! C'est quoi cette journée pourrie !

-Calme-toi Laura, c'est qu'une petite pluie…

-Oui mais à ce rythme-là, les chevaux ne seront jamais prêts pour retourner chez leurs propriétaires avant qu'on ne parte en vacances !

Lou soupire, c'est fou ce que sa sœur pouvait être chiante avec ses chevaux. Mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était leur seul gagne-pain depuis qu'elle avait été virée du supermarché comme caissière le soir à temps plein.

Laura est énervée, tout comme les chevaux qui sont dans l'écurie principale, elle le sent bien. Et puis, ce que sa sœur peut-être chiante à toujours dédramatiser, elle ne se rend pas compte que cette petite pluie, comme elle dit, va entraîner un gros orage. Elle l'a senti ce matin en travaillant Jasmine et Sundance. Ils étaient sur les nerfs, pas moyen d'arriver à quelque chose. Et elle qui voulait travailler leur nouveau pensionnaire qui refusait de passer sur un pont quelqu'en soit son type : JimJumper. En plus elle détestait rester enfermée mais là, avec la tempête qui se lève, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle va faire un tour aux écuries pour sauver au maximum les meubles et surtout les chevaux qu'elle lâche dans les prés. Ils s'en sortiront bien mieux avec leur instinct naturel plutôt que d'être enfermés dans un box si l'orage s'abat contre le bâtiment et n'y mette le feu comme elle avait pu voir une fois. Une grosse heure plus tard, Ted et elle étaient revenus de leurs corvées.

-Laura, je vais rentrer chez moi, alors faîtes attention d'accord. Mais n'hésitez pas à appeler au moindre souci.

-Okay Lou ! Fais un bisou à ma nièce pour moi !

-Pas de soucis !

Ça faisait longtemps que Ted n'était pas revenu à Heartland et elle était bien contente de pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Les deux amis s'assirent sur le canapé et discutèrent en regardant un film un peu pourri des années 80. Ce qui trippait Ted, c'était de couper le son et faire les voix. Laura, quant à elle, était morte de rire elle devait bien l'avouer…

_Driiiing Driiiiing _

-Désolée, j'dois répondre, dit Laura en se dirigeant vers le téléphone. « Heartland Laura, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard elle raccrocha et revint s'installer sur la banquette avec Ted et repartirent dans leurs délires. A peine 10 minutes plus tard… re-téléphone !

Ted se dit que c'était plutôt bon pour le ranch d'avoir des demandes comme ça mais qu'il aimerait également bien profiter de son amie… Laura, quant à elle, était blasée par cette journée qui continuait vraiment très mal. Elle n'était pas trop sociale alors elle devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal avec le téléphone. Il a dû retentir au moins quinze fois depuis le début de l'après-midi mais une pause arriva enfin vers 16h. Laura décida de faire des pancakes pour lui, pour se rappeler ceux que faisait sa mère, ils se mirent à la cuisine en riant. Lorsqu'elle les fit cuire, elle sentit le silence pesant qui s'installaient entre les deux amis. Elle continuait à faire ses gestes simples de cuisson tout en croisant Ted qui était un peu partout dans la cuisine mais surtout jamais au bon endroit quand il le fallait.

-Excuse-moi ! , murmura Laura pour une énième fois.

-Pardon, lui répondit Ted autant de fois en se déplaçant.

Laura rougit, pour une fois, il lui avait répondu avec une voix tellement sensuelle que des souvenirs de leur relation lui revint en tête. Elle était face à sa poêle et le pauvre petit pancake brûlait devant elle.

-Laura… tu fais griller le pancake…, lui dit-il avec une voix qui lui parut encore plus charmante que celle d'avant.

-Ah merde ! Décidemment c'est vraiment une journée pourrie pour moi ! D'abord le temps, ensuite le téléphone et là le pancake… s'énerva-t-elle en se retournant.

Ses yeux se plantèrent directement dans les yeux de Ted et les visages des deux ex se rapprochèrent lentement. Elle ferma les yeux quand sa vue devint plus trouble. Les lèvres de Ted l'attiraient depuis longtemps, depuis leur rupture en fait…

_Driiiing Driiiing_

Elle s'écarta un peu de Ted en posant ses mains contre son torse et en le repoussant légèrement.

-Désolée je dois répondre…, sa voix était cassée par les émotions.

Après avoir renseigné l'interlocuteur, ils mangèrent leurs pancakes et elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire le fichu téléphone qui ne s'était pas empêché de sonner…

**xxxxx**

Elle descendit de sa monture et caressa Max, son Golden Retriever. Son autre main tenait la bride de son cheval. D'autres souvenirs firent place à les premiers et devant elle un paysage digne du romantisme s'étalait : un magnifique coucher de soleil. Depuis, elle et Ted ont eu tout le temps d'échanger des baisers sans que le téléphone ne les coupe puisque qu'ils ont même eu le temps de faire une magnifique petite fille qui s'appelle Anna.

_Et voilà le chapitre de souvenirs n°2 sur le thème du téléphone même si nos deux protagonistes n'ont pas cessé de le haïr. ^^ Toujours la même chanson, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur cet OS et sur celui des autres participants ! _

_Bises_

_Mil'_


	3. Sac Fof

_« Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM »_

_Je pense que la phrase du dessus annonce le tout mais je voulais quand même signaler que c'était ma première participation à la Nuit du Fof et surtout en différé. L'idée : 1 heure = 1 thème. Pour cet OS, il s'agissait du mot « Sac ». Je remercie Mlle Elea et Miss de Lune pour m'avoir fait connaître ce jeu assez délirant !_

-Félicitations soeurette !

-Encore félicitations Ted !

Laura fit la bise à sa sœur avec les larmes aux yeux. Quel magnifique jour de septembre, en fait il s'agissait du jour idéal pour cet événement. Dans le ranch de Heartland, se déroulait un important événement : le mariage de Laura et de Ted. La jeune femme avait maintenant 27 ans et terminé ses études de vétérinaire. Quant à Ted, il avait passé un diplôme d'entraîneur qui lui donnait un statut plus important que celui de palefrenier au sein du ranch. Les deux jeunes gens avaient tellement attendu pour pouvoir se retrouver, attendu que Laura parte faire ses études, qu'il vive d'autres expériences amoureuses avec notamment Heather avec qui il était resté ami.

Je disais donc qu'il faisait un temps magnifique en ce jour de septembre et notamment en ce moment sous la tonnelle. Au cœur du ranch, avait été placé les tonnelles abritant le banquet ainsi que le groupe de musique. Des tables avaient été répandues en étoiles sur le demi-arc de cercle qui se trouvait face au monument principal. Derrière la tonnelle dans laquelle se trouvait nos deux mariés, on pouvait voir Sundance et son amie Jasmine qui passaient leurs têtes par-dessus les barrières en bois, à l'affut du moindre morceau de pain, de pomme ou de sucre qui pouvait trainer. Face à eux, la petite Marianne, deuxième fille de Lou et Scott s'empresse de leur donner quelques brindilles.

Jack est ému, tout comme Nancy, sa nouvelle compagne. Tous les parents sont émus, le père de Lou et de Laura s'avance vers cette dernière et lui remet un sac. Un tout petit sac comme cadeau de mariage.

-C'est la plus belle chose que je pouvais t'offrir je crois…

Elle le remercie vivement avant de l'ouvrir. Elle y trouve une photo de sa mère pendant son mariage avec son père, la bague de fiançailles de sa mère ainsi qu'un bon qu'elle ne comprend pas de suite. Il s'agit de deux billets pour l'Europe. Deux billets pour Paris, pour leur lune de miel. Laura sent les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et montre son cadeau à son père. Ce dernier remercie Tim Fleming. Il embrasse sa femme qui se trouve être dorénavant Laura Fleming-Baldwin à sa demande pour garder son nom de jeune fille.

La fête se termine comme doit se finir un mariage, avec de la gaité et une superbe nuit de noce pour les deux mariés. D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tard, nous les retrouvons à Paris, ville romantique par excellence, dans un petit hôtel. Nos deux mariés semblent être aux anges et passent leur journée à visiter la ville. Le lendemain, direction le Cadre Noir de Saumur, une grande expérience pour les deux passionnés, ils regardent le spectacle avec envie avant de loger dans une chambre d'hôtes sur place. La propriétaire leur transmet un sac qui, selon elle, a été déposé par un homme il y a un an de cela. Elle l'avait gardé bien que jamais elle n'aurait pensé le donner à son destinataire. Laura ouvre ce sac et trouve un mot de son père.

Ma Chérie,

Si tu lis cette carte, c'est que tu es heureuse dans les bras de l'homme que tu aimes. Crois-tu réellement que j'allais te laisser seulement le cadeau de la lune de miel ? J'ai décidé de t'offrir également le cheval que tu souhaites. Tu trouveras dans ce sac celui que j'ai choisi pour toi, il se trouve dans un élevage prestigieux mais si tu ne veux pas de ce cheval, tu peux en choisir un autre. Toutes les formalités de retour ont été prises en compte.

Je t'aime ma chérie, Papa.

Laura est vraiment surprise tout comme Ted. Les jeunes mariés se regardent et décident de partir le lendemain à la recherche de ce fameux cheval. Après avoir erré dans le vignoble bourguignon pendant quelques heures, ils trouvent enfin l'élevage. Il s'agit d'un centre hospitalier pour chevaux d'une grandeur surprenante. A l'accueil, Laura se présente.

-Bonjour, je suis Laura Fleming-Baldwin. Mon père, Tim Fleming, m'a dit que mon cadeau de mariage m'attendait ici.

-Oh Mme Fleming, je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. Voilà des années que votre père nous avait prévenus de votre visite voilà maintenant 15 ans.

-15 ans ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore…

-Je sais pas, mais ton père a toujours eu de très bonnes surprises, alors allons voir, lui répondit Ted.

Ils suivirent la jeune femme jusque dans une pièce où elle leur remit un dossier.

-C'est une totale réussite, voici les papiers de votre nouveau cheval Mme Fleming. Vous êtes l'heureuse propriétaire de Pégasus II.

-Pégasus ? Mais c'était le cheval de mes parents, il est mort il y a maintenant… 13 ans !

-Justement, nous avons réalisé un clone du cheval de votre mère. Pégasus II a maintenant 9 ans comme l'avait souhaité votre père.

Laura était choquée… Pégasus, le même en plus jeune, c'était impossible ! Elle fondit littéralement en larmes et Ted la consola comme il put. La technicienne les invita à la suivre pour leur montrer le clone du cheval de sa mère. Dans un pré, évoluait un cheval avec la même robe grise pommelé du cheval de sa mère. Il hennit et vint vers la barrière quémander une sucrerie. Laura caressa son poil fin et doux alors que ce dernier faisait ses poches avec ses lèvres. Elle rit, il avait le même caractère que Pégasus.

-Oh Pégasus…

C'est ce moment que choisit le téléphone de la jeune fille pour sonner : Papa.

-Alors, mon cadeau te plait ?

-Et comment ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire tellement c'est impossible, comment as-tu pu refaire Pégasus ?

-C'est ça, la magie de la science ! Cependant cela ne garantit rien sur la similitude de leurs caractères mais en tous les cas il est physiquement le sosie de Pégasus.

-Merci papa ! Mais tu sais quoi, plus jamais je n'ouvrirai un de tes petits sacs bleus ! Ils contiennent des surprise bien trop dangereuses pour mon pauvre petit cœur !

**X X X**

Max aboie et la ramène à la réalité. Elle rêvait de sa fille. Elle s'assied dans l'herbe haute et son cheval baisse l'encolure pour en grignoter quelques brins d'herbe. Pégasus II est le plus beau cheval qu'elle ait jamais eu même si Sundance est resté pendant longtemps son favori. Jamais elle ne regretta le cadeau de mariage de son père. Accompagnée de Max, Pégasus et de ses souvenirs, ils regardent le soleil qui ne cesse de baisser vers les montagnes au loin.

_Et voilà pour mon troisième thème « Sac ». J'espère que vous avez aimé même si moi je l'ai trouvé un poil incohérent parfois et un peu irréaliste mais les pensées viennent toutes seules. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_Bises !_

_Mil'_


	4. Pied Fof

_« Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM »_

_Je pense que la phrase du dessus annonce le tout mais je voulais quand même signaler que c'était ma première participation à la Nuit du Fof et surtout en différé. L'idée : 1 heure = 1 thème. Pour cet OS, il s'agissait du mot « Pied». Je remercie Mlle Elea et Miss de Lune pour m'avoir fait connaître ce jeu assez délirant !_

-Mama ! Socola !

-Oui ma chérie je t'amène ton biberon.

Laura secoue le biberon au chocolat et le donne à sa fille Anna, de trois ans maintenant. Elle a découvert les joies de la grossesse puis de la maternité. Elle aime sa fille plus que tout et s'affole au moindre problème. Anna lui prend le biberon des mains et l'engloutit en moins de deux. Laura file se préparer pour aller travailler le pied de Bluemoon. Cette petite jument Halfinger s'est blessée en descendant d'un van et depuis elle en a peur. La preuve est que son propriétaire a dû demander à son vétérinaire de l'euthanasier pour qu'on l'amène à Heartland. Ted, lui, est déjà dehors depuis belle lurette avec Jack (le grand-père de Laura). Le défi du jour pour les hommes : peindre des barres d'obstacles et renforcer les supports de la sellerie.

-Fini maman ! Seval !

Anna est gaga de son poney shetland, Tornado même si elle ne peut pas encore monter dessus. Elle lui donne à manger tous les matins et lui passe la brosse. Tornado est un shetland de 15 ans donc assez vieux pour être calme avec Anna, et c'est un cadeau bien sûr. Devinez de qui ? De papi-Tim bien sûr ! Elle descende de sa chaise haute et file mettre ses petites bottes comme maman. Cette petite fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux foncés est déjà gaga des chevaux comme ses parents.

La mère et sa fille se retrouvent donc dans l'écurie. Anna se dépêche d'aller chercher son petit sac de pansage pour s'occuper de Tornado. Ted rejoint sa femme et lui sourit.

-Je m'occupe d'elle mon amour, va travailler Bluemoon.

-Merci, où est Jack ?

-Dans la sellerie. Il nettoie les selles.

Elle le remercie d'un baiser puis file dire bonjour à son grand-père avant de sortir Bluemoon. Son pied avait une fourbure. Le cas basique mais dangereux. Cela signifie que l'os du pied a failli transpercer la peau suite à un surpoids et souvent à une nourriture trop riche. La jument la suit avec difficultés jusqu'au rond de longe. Elle ne doit en aucun cas trotter et encore moins galoper mais marcher au pas est plutôt bon étant donné qu'elle est sur la voie de la guérison. Son propriétaire sait qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais être remise au travail mais il est tellement amoureux de sa jument que cela ne lui pose aucun problème. Laura tente de faire faire des exercices à la jument comme donner le pied. Elle lui bande également les yeux et lui demande de la suivre, cet exercice se révélera très utile pour sa phobie du transport. Bluemoon est d'abord hésitante mais elle et Laura ont déjà passé assez de temps pour qu'elle la suive à tatillons. Elle n'est pas confiante mais tente de répondre aux appels de langue et de voix que lui fait Laura. Après quinze petites minutes de travail, elle décide que la jument a bien progressé.

De retour dans son box, Bluemoon se couche, ce qui est bien normal vu la douleur qu'elle doit ressentir et même si Laura, avec son diplôme de vétérinaire, fait tout pour la soulager. La jeune femme croise d'ailleurs Miguel, le palefrenier en chef de Heartland depuis quelques années déjà.

-Salut Miguel, ça va ?

- Très bien Laura et toi ?

-Ça va, dis tu ne pourrais pas doucher le pied de Bluemoon parce que là elle semblait souffrir un peu. Nous avons fait une mini-séance.

-Ok, j'te fais ça Laura.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux jeunes gens entendent un bruit sourd qui retentit de la sellerie suivi d'un cri. Laura pense immédiatement à son grand-père et se rue dans la partie sellerie. Elle y trouve son grand-père sur le sol, qui se tient la jambe.

-Aïe ! Pu**n de m****e ! Fichu trou ! crie-t-il.

-Grand-père ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Tu vois bien que non Laura ! s'énerve-t-il, J'ai mal à mon pied là !

Ted arrive avec Anna dans les bras. Il a le bon réflex et appelle les urgences. Il leur décrit la situation et donne l'adresse avant de raccrocher. Laura, quant à elle, se dit qu'avec son diplôme de vétérinaire elle pourrait regarder un peu l'étendue du problème.

-Pépé Dzack bobo ! dit Anna.

-Miguel, tu veux bien t'occuper d'Anna le temps qu'on gère le problème. Merci.

-Allez viens petite sauvageonne ! On va aller faire des tresses à Tornado !

-Tonado !

Le palefrenier sort de la sellerie avec Anna alors que l'ambulance arrive. Un médecin examine le pied de Jack. Et au bout de quelques minutes il lui met un pain de glace sur le pied et la cheville.

-Et voilà, rien qu'une petite entorse ! Heureusement que vous n'avez rien de grave Mr Barlett. Mais pensez à reboucher le trou. On va vous bander le pied ainsi que vous donner des béquilles. Pour vous, c'est repos complet pendant 3 semaines minimum. A votre âge il faut savoir être raisonnable.

-Merci Docteur. Ca fait déjà du bien.

-Mais j'vous en prie monsieur ! Allez, pas à la prochaine j'espère !

Les ambulanciers et le médecin fournissent le matériel avant de partir. Jack a du mal à marcher avec les béquilles mais Nancy, qui arrive juste en voiture, va se faire un plaisir de rendre la vie de Jack plus facile.

-Pépé Dzack gros bobo comme Anna ! dit-elle en montrant son doigt avec un pansement.

-Oui, pépé est fatigué, il va aller dormir. Anna devrait faire pareil, lui dit Jack.

-Non, veux pas ! dit-elle en se cachant dans les jupes de sa mère.

Toute l'assemblée rigole, il en faut beaucoup à Anna pour aller la coucher de force.

X X X

Laura a un moment d'émotion en repensant à son grand-père qui n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. C'est presque lui qui a remplacé le rôle de son père jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Voilà des années et pourtant la douleur est toujours là. Max, le fils du premier Max qu'elle avait eu à ses 12 ans, s'allonge contre sa jambe en lui transmettant ainsi une chaleur en plus. Le soleil est sur le point de disparaître, il ne reste plus que quelques rayons…

_Et voilà pour mon quatrième thème « Pied ». Je trouve que c'est un chapitre trop mignon au niveau d'Anna mais un peu plus triste à la fin. Commencez-vous à cerner l'âge qu'a la Laura qui parle à la fin ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_Bises !_

_Mil'_


	5. Désolant Fof

_« Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM »_

_Je pense que la phrase du dessus annonce le tout mais je voulais quand même signaler que c'était ma première participation à la Nuit du Fof et surtout en différé. L'idée : 1 heure = 1 thème. Pour cet OS, il s'agissait du mot « Désolant» et donc le dernier chapitre de cette nuit du Fof. Je remercie Mlle Elea et Miss de Lune pour m'avoir fait connaître ce jeu assez délirant !_

-C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que tu peux être vieux jeu des fois ! Papa lui au moins il me dit oui !

Elle monte dans sa chambre, énervée et n'oublie pas de claquer la porte une fois en haut. Laura soupire, sa fille entame bien sa crise d'adolescence pour ses 12 ans. Elle se souvient qu'à son âge, elle voulait juste un chien, aider sa mère et monter Sundance. Peut-être que ce trait de caractère venait de son père… il fallait qu'elle en parle à Ted. D'ailleurs, celui-ci entra, enjoué, dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir mes petites femmes !

-Bonsoir chéri, dit-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, Anna est dans sa chambre. Elle est énervée parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle porte du maquillage ! C'est désolant tout ça ! A son âge tout de même… j'espère que tu vas aller lui parler pendant que je prépare la tourte au poulet.

-Miam ! Une tourte au poulet façon Marion. Tu nous gâte ma chérie. J'y vais, je t'aime.

Ted monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, non sans avoir oublié d'enlever ses chaussures pleines de terre. Il s'approche de la chambre de sa fille et l'entend sangloter. Son cœur se déchire en deux,- savoir son enfant si proche et si triste… Il toque doucement à la porte.

-Anna… c'est papa. Tu m'ouvres ?

Comme toujours, la jeune fille ouvre à son père mais pas à sa mère quand elle s'engueule avec elle et vice-versa. Il s'assied sur le lit de sa fille.

-Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Les filles de ma classe se moquent de moi parce que je ne porte pas de marques et du maquillage…, sanglote-t-elle.

-Ah, et c'est un drame ?

-Papa, t'as pas mon âge tu ne peux pas savoir !

-Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire…

-Vas-y toujours…

« Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, elle était la fille de ma patronne. Marion et elle étaient toujours très gentilles avec moi. Elles m'ont tout appris ce que je connais aujourd'hui. Mais en plus de ça, elles m'ont appris le bien et le mal dans une période où ça n'allait pas. J'avais fugué de chez mes parents.

Ta mère était la plus jolie jeune fille que j'ai jamais vu, tellement vivante et belle même si elle était toujours avec du crottin plein les pieds. Elle ne s'habillait pas à la mode et ne se maquillait pas, tout le monde se moquait d'elle. C'était aussi désolant que toi à l'école. Mais tu sais quoi ? (la jeune fille secoua la tête) Elle s'en foutait, pour elle ce qui comptait c'était l'intérieur des gens, la valeur qu'ils avaient et surtout de pouvoir un jour vivre de sa passion. Certes plus tard, quand elle a eu dans les 19-20 ans, elle a commencé à se maquiller pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais elle a toujours pris ces remarques à la légère. Et c'est ce qui faisait sa valeur, c'est ce qui faisait que je suis tombée amoureux d'elle. »

-Voilà, c'est ça l'histoire de ta mère. Donc tu vois, l'apparence est secondaire, tellement moins importante que la valeur que tu as. Tu te maquilleras, mais plus tard, quand tu auras envie de séduire la personne que tu aimes… Comme ta mère m'a séduite Anna.

Il regarde par la fenêtre avec un regard nostalgique. Il se souvenait de leur premier baiser échangé à la fête d'école de Laura. De comment elle avait été forte quand il avait été en fauteuil roulant… Il avait toujours admiré sa force de vivre et elle était maintenant sa femme et lui avait donné cette magnifique petite fille. Qui certes avait son caractère de l'époque mais qui avait la même force que sa mère.

-Merci papa, je comprends. Maman ne veut pas que je me maquille pas, elle veut juste que je reste naturelle pour le moment.

Elle fait un câlin à son père et file se faire pardonner à sa mère. Elle comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi sa mère était fâchée. Et puis, elle préférait largement mettre son argent de poche dans les livres et le matériel pour son cheval, Sunny Boy, plutôt que de le dépenser inutilement dans du maquillage qui sera un jour fini et des vêtements alors qu'elle va encore grandir. Ted descendit à sa suite.

-A table ! cria Laura, pensant qu'ils étaient encore en haut.

-Pas si fort maman, on n'est pas sourds.

-Excuse-moi ma chérie, je pensais que vous étiez encore dans ta chambre.

-Non, papa m'a expliqué que le maquillage n'était pas important pour moi. Que j'en mettrai plus tard quand je voudrais draguer.

Laura hausse un sourcil et regarde son mari avec étonnement. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui raconter ? Bref, elle sort la tourte du four et tous passent une très bonne soirée. Bien plus tard, dans le lit, Laura demanda à Ted ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la convaincre.

-Je lui ai raconté comment tu étais à son âge. Ta beauté naturelle qui m'avait séduite dès le premier regard…

-Quel grand fou tu fais…

Elle l'embrassa délicatement puis leurs étreintes vinrent, de façon proche et romantique. Elle l'aimait de tout son être, il était son amour et sa lumière. Tout comme la fille qu'il lui avait faite.

**X X X**

Le soleil disparut derrière la montagne, la nuit s'imposa face au jour. Et dans un dernier souffle, Laura repensa aux êtres qu'elle aimait, aux animaux qui l'avaient aimée autant qu'elle leur avait donné de l'amour, à ses souvenirs, aux être perdus…

-Maman, Ted, j'arrive…

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma ses yeux. Près d'elle Max respirait fort, Pégasus II broutait tranquillement. Elle inspira une dernière fois le parfum de l'herbe fraîche et ses poumons se vidèrent. De toute façon elle était malade depuis bien longtemps, malade d'amour…

Max hurla comme un loup à sa lune, il stoppa en entendant des bruits dans les fourrés. Quelqu'un s'approcha près du corps de Laura, le serra contre lui et hurla en sanglots parsemés de spasmes.

-Maman, je t'aime… Sois heureuse là où tu es…

_Et voilà la fin de mon recueil de pensées pour Laura. Il s'agit également de mon dernier thème pour la nuit du Fof. Je tiens à dire que, même si je l'ai faite en retard des autres, j'ai respecté les conditions comme peut le confirmer Miss De Lune. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez aimé cette fiction. Merci beaucoup. _

_Bises_

_Mil'_


End file.
